Forbidden Child
by MyaLuv4ever
Summary: The bastard child of a Hyuaga and Uchiha gains a new blood limit. non-massacre. Uchihacest. ItaKagSas. drabble
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Only the plot line! Also, confession time. Ii have never actually read/watched Naruto. The only things know about it are the first three episodes, fanfiction and my Naruto obsessed friends telling me about it. I will try to keep the characters as in character as much as I can. So please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not.

There will be incest in this story. If you don't like it then turn around right now! I am not advocating incest. This is fiction. It's fanfiction. If you're offened by this material and flame me then I will not listen to you or reply. I'll just delete your review.

Parings: KagItaSas

* * *

The two great clans of Konoha had a large tapestry that hung in the patriarch's study. Years ago these tapestries were held with great importance. Madara Uchiha and the first Hizashi Hyuga had found the last miko to place protective wards on their respective tapestries. These tapestries recorded the families bloodline. It told the Uchihas and the Hyugas when someone had reached their blood limit. It told them who the person was. The tapestry has kept track of the Madara and Hizashi's for generations and will continue to do so.

Now the Uchiha patriarchs did not once look at their tapestries. They were not held with importance and both Hiashi and Fugaku secretly wished that they could get rid of the ugly things. If only the clans knew the real reason their ancestors had held the tapestries in high regard.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Only the plot line! Also, confession time. Ii have never actually read/watched Naruto. The only things know about it are the first three episodes, fanfiction and my Naruto obsessed friends telling me about it. I will try to keep the characters as in character as much as I can. So please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not.

There will be incest in this story. If you don't like it then turn around right now! I am not advocating incest. This is fiction. It's fanfiction. If you're offened by this material and flame me then I will not listen to you or reply. I'll just delete your review.

Parings: KagItaSas

* * *

The rising sun woke Kun-Loon Hyuga. Kun-Loon turned away from the harsh light and burrowed further into her husband's side. She heard a chuckle and his arms tightened around her.

"Hizashi-chan," she whined. "Close the curtains. It's too bright."

Abruptly, Hizashi shoved her away and bolted out of bed. She was shockingly able to hear his footsteps as he stumbled away from her. Hizashi was normally much more silent. She heard a loud thump as he fell

"Hizashi! Are you OK?"

Kun-Loon slowly opened her eyes and tried to ignore the pounding in her head. She peered over the bed to look at her husband.

"Hiza- "

Kun-Loon froze. This man was not her husband.

"You're not Hizashi." Kun-Loon whispered. Her pale eyes were widened with horror.

Fugaku glared at her from his spot on the floor with red eyes. Kun-Loon cringed away from him.

"Wh-What happened last night?"

The man raised a brow at her and shot her a dark look. He pointedly looked down at himself. Kun-Loon's squeaked when she realized he was naked. And from the feel of it she was naked under the covers as well.

"Oh.. Oh god... did we.. did we?"

"Hn." his grunt was the first verbal response he had given her.

"But I'm married!" she shouted. "I have a son. I love my husband. I would never ever betray my clan..."

Fugaku ignored the Hyuga woman's rant as picked himself off the floor. He went searching for his clothes and quickly put them on. He cocked his head to the right and concentrated. He could sense his wife, his brother, his brother's wife, Kun-Loon's husband, and the heads of the Hyuga clan in his living room. Everyone clearly knew about the shame he and Kun-Loon had brought upon themselves.

He tossed the still ranting woman her clothes and silenced her with a dark look.

"Get dressed," he said. "They're waiting outside."

Not bothering to hear her response, Fugaku swiftly turned on his heel and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Only the plot line! Also, confession time. Ii have never actually read/watched Naruto. The only things know about it are the first three episodes, fanfiction and my Naruto obsessed friends telling me about it. I will try to keep the characters as in character as much as I can. So please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not.

There will be incest in this story. If you don't like it then turn around right now! I am not advocating incest. This is fiction. It's fanfiction. If you're offened by this material and flame me then I will not listen to you or reply. I'll just delete your review.

Parings: KagItaSas

* * *

The room was silent. The Hyugas sat on the right side of the room and the Uchihas sat on the left. Fugaku stood in from of the large window north of the room and Kun-Loon faced him on the other side of the room.

"So it is agreed?" Hiashi asked. "This one indiscretion will never be mentioned again. No one outside of this room will know of it. As far as anyone is concerned this night has never happened."

"Agreed," Hizashi said calmly. His face was utterly blank. Not even his eyes showed the betrayal, anger, hurt, shame... the torrent of emotions that he felt.

Hiashi looked at his sister-in-law coolly. She nodded once. So did Mikoto. Fugaku grunted. Hiashi accepted this as an agreement.

"You will both sleep in separate beds for half a year. Fugaku you are not allowed to touch your wife in that period of time and even afterwards you can only touch her if she allows you to. The same applies to you Kun-Loon."

The two didn't respond.

"Mikoto-san. Otouto," the two looked at him. "I want to make one thing very clear. Do not bring anymore shame on either of our clans. Revenge will only tears us apart. You two will not be allowed to find pleasure in someone else."

They nodded slowly.

"Kun-Loon-san," Kagami Uchiha said.

Kun-Loon slowly met the Uchiha's red eyes. This, she noted, was Fugaku's brother. She had heard that he had spawned a son a few years before her own, Neji, was born. Shisui she believed the boy's name was.

"If you become pregnant than the child will be aborted. There cannot be even a single doubt in the child's birth."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"No!" she protested.

All eyes were immiedietly focused on her.

"It would be an innocent," she exclaimed. "I refuse to kill an innocent child!"

"Kun-Loon-san," Fugaku addressed her. "If you give birth to a child that even has one Uchiha feature... I will kill it myself."

"And I will help," her husband said flatly.

The men in the room stared at her coldly. Clearly they were all in agreement.

"Akari-san," she addressed Kagami's wife. "Please."

The woman refused to look at her.

"The Uchiha clan," Akari said slowly, "will not have be humiliated with a bastard child."

"Enough!"

This time everyone looked at Mikoto. She had stood from her perch on the sofa.

"No child has been born yet. We will address this issue if a child is born of this- this indiscretion. Now if you excuse me I have a two year old and a seven year old waiting for breakfast."

Not waiting for a response Mikoto elegantly swept out of the room.

The room was silent again.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Only the plot line! Also, confession time. Ii have never actually read/watched Naruto. The only things know about it are the first three episodes, fanfiction and my Naruto obsessed friends telling me about it. I will try to keep the characters as in character as much as I can. So please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not.

There will be incest in this story. If you don't like it then turn around right now! I am not advocating incest. This is fiction. It's fanfiction. If you're offened by this material and flame me then I will not listen to you or reply. I'll just delete your review.

Parings: KagItaSas

* * *

"Hizashi-chan?" she choked out.

He looked up at her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Pray it is not a Uchiha."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Only the plot line! Also, confession time. Ii have never actually read/watched Naruto. The only things know about it are the first three episodes, fanfiction and my Naruto obsessed friends telling me about it. I will try to keep the characters as in character as much as I can. So please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not.

There will be incest in this story. If you don't like it then turn around right now! I am not advocating incest. This is fiction. It's fanfiction. If you're offened by this material and flame me then I will not listen to you or reply. I'll just delete your review.

Parings: KagItaSas

* * *

A baby's cry pierced the air.

"It's a girl Hyuga-sama!" the med-nin said.

"My baby," Kun-Loon breathed. "Let me see my baby."

The child was washed and bundles up and wrapped in a pink blanket. Kun-Loon took the child from the med-nin and held her close to her chest.

A sob broke out from her chest. The med-nin stumbled back from the Hyuga. She had never heard such a heart breaking cry before.

A Uchiha. The child was not her husband's.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto or InuYasha. Only the plot line! Also, confession time. Ii have never actually read/watched Naruto. The only things know about it are the first three episodes, fanfiction and my Naruto obsessed friends telling me about it. I will try to keep the characters as in character as much as I can. So please review and tell me if I'm doing it right or not.

There will be incest in this story. If you don't like it then turn around right now! I am not advocating incest. This is fiction. It's fanfiction. If you're offened by this material and flame me then I will not listen to you or reply. I'll just delete your review.

Parings: KagItaSas

* * *

"Shh Kagome," Kun-Loon whispered in the babe's ear as she ran.

She jumped from tree to tree as she fled from her pursuers. Kun-Loon had given birth only three days ago and was still weak from it. But even then she was the fastest kunoichi Konoha had ever seen.

"We have to be quiet hime," she told the baby. "They'll take you away from me if they catch us."

Kun-Loon jumped from a tree and into a well. She planned to put a genjutsu to hide the well. But then there was a flash of blue light and the night sky was replaced with a wooden ceiling. Kun-Loon stared up in stunned disbelief. She jumped out of the well and found herself in an shrine.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

Kun-Loon whirled around and stared into the kind brown eyes of a man around her age, perhaps a year or two older.

"Did-Did you just come out of the well?" The man sound shocked.

Kun-Loon numbly nodded.

"Well come on then," the man gestured her to come out. "My father will want to know about this. Guess the crazy old man was right about the well."


End file.
